


Disappearing act

by whitephoenixes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:44:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitephoenixes/pseuds/whitephoenixes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> No summary for this supposed-to-be-serious-but-evolved-into-crack fic. It's pure crack though…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disappearing act

**Author's Note:**

> I really apologise for this… crack filled fic. I might just expand on it on day… depending on how much work I have. Still, enjoy and don't puke your lunch out!

Title: Disappearing act  
Pairing: HPDM  
Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. I'm just borrowing the characters to play with.  
Summary:  No summary for this supposed-to-be-serious-but-evolved-into-crack fic. It's pure crack though…  
Prompt: Artist's Choice  
Word Count: 592  
Author's Note: I really apologise for this… crack filled fic. I might just expand on it on day… depending on how much work I have. Still, enjoy and don't puke your lunch out!

  
   
It had been twenty years since Harry Potter vanquished the darkest wizard ever existed. Twenty years since anyone in Britain had seen Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived-and-Vanquished-the-Dark-Lord had disappeared without a trace right after the final battle. Some claimed that he was swiftly taken away by Draco Malfoy, followed closely by the blonde's parents. Such rumours were of course, quickly and ruthlessly crushed by the current Minister for Magic, Hermione Granger, and her husband, Ronald Weasley. Some claimed that You-Know-Who had taken Harry down during the Final Battle, thus the boy's lack of presence on Britain's soil.  
   
Whatever the reason, Harry Potter was never seen again after the final battle. And funnily enough, so were the Malfoys.  


   
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

   
The abovementioned Malfoys were currently ensconced in one of their numerous 'safe houses' scattered throughout the globe. This one, in particular, happened to be in Hong Kong. A certain dark haired wizard was too, residing with them, though in a different part of the tiny (by comparison) apartment that the quartet now shared. They had been living there for over five years now, after a particularly violent spat with their cat (of all things) in France had Harry literally setting fire to their townhouse and the neighbouring buildings.  
   
The said wizard was currently lounging (like a boss) on their miniscule couch, taking up the entire 5ft length of the chair. He was busy ignoring the evil glares his sometimes boyfriend, Draco, shot at him while staring longingly at the blank screen above the pseudo-fireplace.  
   
The blonde looked at Harry, then at his parents who were seated at the dining table, then back at Harry again.  
   
"I don't have anywhere to sit," he whined, pouting slightly.  
   
His father promptly scowled and choked on his bread.  
   
"Draco." He said firmly, "Malfoys don't _whine_. They _demand_ with a pushy undertone," he chastised, ignoring the glare **his** wife shot at him. The elder blond's mood worsened when the said wife kicked his leg (under the table too! What horrible manners!) And stepped on his toe with her heels. Which happened to be spiked.  
   
He winced, folded his newspaper, scowled at his wife (who just gave him a smug grin in return), stood up, and returned to his room, grumbling angrily. He flicked a hand at the light switch, turning the lights of the apartment off once more, casting the room into darkness.  
   
"Bastard," Harry grumbled. He peeked up at Draco, noticing the blond's smirk.  
   
"And what are you laughing at again?" he asked, hurling a cushion at the smug blond.  
   
"Oh nothing!" Draco _sang_ , before nodding to his mother and returning to his room.  
   
 _Damn that git_ , Harry thought uncharitably. _Bloody poncy git had the nerve to trill at him. What was he, a cute pet?!_  
   
He turned pleading eyes to the only person left, who was still calmly finishing her croissant, _in the dark._ What kind of odd family have he gotten himself into? No one finishes croissants in the dark, much less during _dinner time!_ Harry thought indignantly.  
   
"I'm not your slave, young man," the woman chastised, before she too, got up and returned to the room she shared with Lucius.  
   
The door slammed.  
   
Harry groaned as what sounded like two people kissing and conducting very vigorous foreplay against wooden doors started up.  
   
"And no one turns on the television for me. Bloody Malfoys."  
 


End file.
